Can't Go Back
by DEATHXBYXTREE
Summary: Wade Willson, a freelancer journalist, finds and loses love.


Authors Note:This fic was inspired by "Let her Go" by Passenger and I felt that this would be a good one. Listen to the song to understand the story line. This is a SpidiePool one shot. I hope that you like this. A/U, no powers, and death. Ooc!Wade, Ooc!Peter

Summary: Wade Willson, a freelancer journalist, finds and loses love.

(-hello-) first person to view

"Speaking regularly"

* * *

Snow lightly drifted in the city of New York, winter was coming soon and the new semester would be starting in a month. A blond man slouched as he walked along the slippery sidewalks with the music playing in his head phones. He sighed a little as a young brunette walked into him.

"I'm sorry, sir." The brunette said as he walked off with his friends.

The man watched as he continued the brunette made his way down the street.

(-That was our first encount, Peter. Do you remember that morning? I felt that I wanted to meet you again.-)

The following night, the blond man was making his way back from Taco Bell. He still had his head phones on as the same young man walked into him again, but tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "You dropped this." The brunette held out a wallet.

"Uh.. thanks." The blond tried to smile a little, hidding his face behind the hood that he was wearing.

"No problem." The younger man smiled a little as he walked away.

"Uh..." The blond was lost for words as he watched the young man walk away.

(-I can still remember how you gave me my wallet and smiled that smile. Heh, call me corny, but you made me lost for words, Petie.-)

A few weeks passed and the blonde man has not seen the brunette since, and he felt heart broken. Sitting alone in the fast food joint, he ate his casodia in solitude with a content feeling and a little lonely feeling building up in the pit of his stomach. He took another bite of his meal as he seen the brunette sitting in front of him.

"Hello again." The young man smiled as he sat down.

"Uh... hello again." The brunette pulled his hood a little forwards to hide his face.

"Why are you hidding?" The brunette gotten curious. "Sorry, curiosity gets the best of me. I'm Peter Parker."

"Wade Willson." Wade replied as he smiled just a little.

"Nice to meet you, Wade."

(-That's when you greeted me properly. You smiled that smiled again and we started to talk about things.-)

"Wade."

"Yeah Peter?" Wade replied.

"Why do you hide your face behind you hood?"

The blonde was hesitant a little. "Uh.. that maybe because..."

"Because why?"

Wade didn't reply, he didn't want to sacre off his new found friend or anything. "Do you want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I was in an accident, and it... disfigured my body..."

Peter didn't reply as soon as he wanted to. The silence was unbearable. "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault."

(-That's when you started to gain interest in me, my life style, and what I did.-)

"Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you do?" Perter asked, "I mean for work."

"I'm a freelancer journalist." Wade said in a small voice. "I mean that, I work for different newspaper companies, the one that I'm with is with the New York Times. I take care for the dangerous things like murder and crime. That sort of thing."

"You really do that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, your not mad are you?" Wade asked, looking away.

"Not really, but I feel like you should stop before you get hurt."

(-You started to worry about me, I was kind of glad that you did. But you don't have to worry about me with that stuff anymore.-)

Wade walked down the spring time New York City, a smile on his half covered face. He asked Peter about a relationship, and Peter said yes; he was happy. The blonde made his way into his favorite joint, and ordered his usual, and sat in the corner of the small building.

"Why are you hidding, Wade?"

The voice scared him as he jumped out of his skin. "What the fu- oh Peter!"

"Sorry that I scared you. School is out for spring break, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight?"

"I'm afraid that I can't. The boss said that there was a scoop about a drug bust tonight." Wade told the younger man.

"But wade!"

Wade cuaght Peter off guard as he placed a kiss on his lips. "I will be safe, Peter. I promise."

(-I can still remember that night clearly, and you didn't believe me about what I said... I told you I'll be okay. But you didn't listen...-)

The blonde went around the back of where the drug bust was suppose to happen. He crept inside the building and stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Did you send out that false information?" A tall man spoke to another.

"Yea, and the entire cop force will be here while our team carry out the bank heist in up town."

"Thats great!"

Wade watched as he scribbled down what the two were talking about. A few minutes passed, and the red white and blue lights were lit up on the outside.

"Looks like a great time to bring out the big guns, boys." The taller man, from earlier, yelled out as they gotten ready.

Wade watched as he knocked something over behind him. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath.

"Looks like a rat. Get him and kill him." The tall man said as a sadistic smile crossed his face.

Wade had little time to get out with minimal damage, and he ran to the window that he broke into.

(-That's when I saw you with the head of police. You had no business, but I guess that I worried you a little too much.-)

Wade watched them pull out these small weapons, and waited for the drug lord and his cronies come out. He needed to stop them before that they ended up dead with families left behind.

"I know that you are in there, come out with your hands up." The head of police yelled into a megaphone.

Wade watched a little longer before he had to get Peter out of this situation. He climbed out of the window and ran to Peter, however, the men from the building came out with guns blazing.

"Wade!" Peter yelled out as he ran towards the disfigured man with open arms.

"Get back, Peter!" Wade yelled.

It was too late. The young man was shot in the chest, and Wade watched in horror as he seen him fall.

(-That night, I watched as the police take care of them, but they failed to catch the others from the bank heist. They taken you to the hospital, the head of police went with you. I protested, I needed to be with you. To make sure that you were okay.-)

Wade watched the paramedics rushed the young man to the emergency room and he was stopped by the doctor.

"I need to be with him!" Wade yelled at the doctor.

"Im sorry, sir, but we need to take care of him right away. Please stay calm and we'll call you. Please, take a seat in the waiting room." The doctor told Wade in a calm tone.

Wade couldn't cope that he had to wait for a verdict on Peters health. He needed to know what they were doing to him, and he started to throw profanities at the doctor beford he was taken away and placed in the waiting room.

Wade watched as he seen Tony Stark ran into the hospital. "How is my son?" He asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, but your son is in the emergency room. They are still operating on him. Please stay in the waiting room, and we'll call you."

"I'm his father! I demand to see him!"

Wade watched the older man yell at the receptionist with all his might, and tears were running down the mans face. He couldn't believe that Peters dad was Tony Stark of Stark Industries.

Wade waited patiently as Tony came to sit in the same place. "Why... why did he have to go there..."

"I'm sorry." Wade whispered. "It was my fault that Peter was shot. I know what I did and... and it was wrong of me."

Tony didnt reply as he was lost in thought, he tried to understand what Wade meant by saying that. Then it clicked as this man was his son's boyfriend. "It is not your fault, Wade... Peter has this sence of... justice, after his uncle was killed a few years ago.

He seen something inside of you, and he wanted keep you safe. Maybe thats the reason why he went out there like that. To keep you safe."

(-That night, the doctors came out and told your dad that you were in a coma, and that you needed the rest, after our heart filled moment about how you were and how your uncle died.. Maybe, just maybe, that when I come to see you again. Not in this life, but the next life. I'm sorry Petie, I hope that you have a happier life with out me. When you get this recording, it means that I committed suicide and that you have this in your possession... I love you with all my heart and take care, Petie.-)

Peter pressed stop on the tape recorder as he felt the tears trickling down his face. He never ment to cause harm to Wade. He stood over the grave of his first love, and knelt down as he felt the tears run down his face.

"You know I will always love you Wade. And how we spent thoes months together on talking with stuff and about our futures. Its been one year since I came out of that coma amd leaned that you died on duty, but I don't believe that. You were had that happy go lucky vibe and now... I wanted to say this before you left..." The young man smiled a little. "I love you, Wade."

Peter gingerly touched the cold grave stone, trying so hard not to cry out loud, and his his dad came out from the vehicle to comfort his son. "I'm sure that he is in a better place."

They both looked at the photo of a younger Wade, no blemishes or scars before his accident. Peter never seen the older mans face, till now. They left the grave site and headed home.

At the grave yard, Wade watched with a smile before his apparition slowly fade from sight to see his favorite flowers on his grave. Begonias and Lilies in a bouquet.


End file.
